You're My Best Friend
by RedSherbetNeko
Summary: Songfic to the Queen song of the same title Holidays, a common room for two, what are Moony and Padfoot to do? fluff slash, SiriusRemus


A/N: I don't own blah blah. This be a fanfic site, yarr so why would there be original stories on here?

This is a songfic to Queen's _You're My Best Friend_. I love this song. This story contains some swearing, and romance between Sirius and Remus: both are guys. Don't bother flaming me about it, okay?

I wrote this ages ago, and I really need a beta. So if anyone's offering, I'd love some help.

* * *

It was one of those days where you simply sprawled out on the floor and refused to do anything. Term had ended yet again so the Gryffindor common room was now an empty shadow of its once raucous glory. Empty, except for the four Marauders and James's girlfriend Lily, all of whom, as Sirius so eloquently put it: 'Couldn't be buggered moving our lazy arses home again'.

At that moment Sirius and Remus were alone as James and Lily had disappeared. This was presumably as they were most likely going for a snog in Hogsmeade, (it was a "perfectly romantic winter's eve", as a starry-eyed Lily put it) and Peter was frantically studying in the Library in preparation for the new term.

Our beloved Moony was reading as usual, and only had eyes for a rather dog-eared and battered copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_(1). Needless to say, this did not please dear Padfoot at all.

"Mooooony", whined Sirius, "I'm booooorrrrrrreeeeeddd!"

Remus arched a golden eyebrow and looked unsympathetically at his friend, who was acting rather pathetic. He sighed as he placed down his book.

"It's not my fault that you can't be content just reading a book, Pad. However I might have something you'd like, maybe _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas?" Sirius failed to look convinced.

"Well you're a bloody wizard! Make your own amusement!", sighed an exasperated Remus, flopping back onto the couch with his paperback.

Sirius smirked evilly and waggled his eyebrows in what he considered was a sexy and suggestive way. Edging around the back of the couch, he leant over to Remus's ear and whispered in a velvety tone, "But how do you suggest I amuse myself?" Butterflies fluttered in Remus's stomach as he noticed the distance between their bodies, Sirius's face mere centimetres away from his own. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

He cursed inwardly at his reaction. What was he thinking! Sirius was his friend and more importantly, a male friend at that. "_I must be coming down with something", _he thought, reassuring himself.

Recovering, he said coolly, "Why Padfoot, I never thought I'd say this, but don't you want to play your guitar?", It is at this point one should take note that Sirius's non-stop guitar playing was the bane of Gryffindor house, however as Remus was shaken by the events of a few seconds ago he was desperate for some distraction.

Sirius stared at him with a undecipherable expression then lazily crawled back to the front of the lounge, grabbed his wand and said lazily, "_Accio Guitar_".

Moments later a red acoustic guitar hurtled towards them then past them…. into the fireplace.

"SHIT!" yelled Sirius as flames licked his beloved instrument.

"_Aquarius Expelliarmus_", said Remus, pointing his wand at the fireplace, creating a large jet of cool water.

"My baby!", cried Sirius tearfully, running over and hugging his drenched and slightly charred guitar.

"Easily fixed", said the lycan, uttering a murmured "_Reparo_" before heading back to the couch. His intended continuance of reading did not occur, as Padfoot ran over and glomped him enthuastically.

"MOONY! You saved her!", he said, smiling gratefully.

"And", he added with a cheeky wink, "As your reward you get a song!"

Strumming a gentle chord, he said, "It's a Muggle song, but a damn good one, and it's dedicated to you, Moony"

"_Oooh, you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

It's you, you're all I see 

_Oooh, you make me live now hon-ey_

_Oooh you make me live_

_Oooh you're the best friend_

_That I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time,_

_You're my sunshine…"_

Here Sirius paused and looked up, his silver grey eyes meeting blue ones and sang softly.

"_And I want you to know that my feelings are true,_

_I really love you…_

Oh you're my best friend" 

Sirius smiled awkwardly (a definite first for him) and put his guitar aside, obviously waiting for a reaction. Sirius had too much of a reputation as a playboy cad to let anyone think he ever coud be smitten with real love and not hormones, yet here he was pouring his heart out in song. It was then that Remus knew what he had to do.

"Remus?" his friend's voice was filled with uncertainty and unmistakeable fear.

Remus leant forward off the couch, cupped Sirius's face gently in his hands and kissed him. And at that moment, it didn't matter to him that he was a male kissing another male which was against everything he had been brought up to believe, or that he was doing what no illness could ever induce him to. All that mattered was Sirius, and that feeling of being loved.

_fin _

* * *

(1) I love classic novels, especially the two I mention in this story. 

I adore Siri/Remy fluff. I don't read it half as much as when I wrote this, but it still hits the spot.

If you've read this fic and can pick out some mistakes and want to be my beta buddy, I'd love to make a friend on more thing: There is a little purple box down the bottom of this page. It needs your love Please Review!


End file.
